Akuma
'''Akuma is a character from the Street Fighter series. He previously fought Shang Tsung in the 2nd episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, and won. He also fought Kenpachi Zaraki thrice in One Minute Melee, transforming into Oni in both rematches. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma VS Augus *Bowser vs Akuma *Akuma VS Broly *Darth Sidious vs Akuma (Fluorine) *Akuma vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) *Akuma vs Doomsday *Ganondorf vs Akuma *Gargos vs. Akuma (By ArachnoGia) *Guts vs Akuma *Hades Izanami Vs Akuma *Heihachi Mishima vs. Akuma (By LionKeyBladeWielder) *Akuma vs Jinpachi (By Blade0886) *Akuma vs. Kazuya Mishima (By Shadow7615) *Akuma vs. Kenpachi *Akuma vs. Kratos (By Des) *Akuma vs Lord Voldemort *Akuma Vs Lucario *Akuma vs Meliodas (By Goldmaster1337) *Mephiles vs Akuma *Akuma vs Meta Knight *Mewtwo vs. Akuma (By GalacticAttorney) *Akuma VS Morrigan *Akuma VS Mortal Kombat (By Bigthecat10) *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akuma (By Strunton) *Nosferatu Zodd vs Akuma *Rugal vs Akuma *Akuma vs Sans (by Uk Kook) *Akuma vs Sesshōmaru *Akuma vs Shadow *Shadow Mewtwo vs Akuma *Akuma vs Tai Lung *Tien Vs Akuma *Tifa Lockhart vs. Akuma *Akuma VS Turbo Mecha Sonic *Vegeta vs Akuma (By No one) *Akuma vs Venom *Akuma VS Vergil *Wolverine vs Akuma (By DENSITYFY1) *Yusuke vs Akuma As Oni * Oni VS Shinnok (By MickySR2112) (As Oni) * Susano'o vs Oni (By Zinniax-13) With Street Fighter * Street Fighter VS Iron Fist Possible Opponents *''BlazBlue'' **Azrael **Susanoo *''Tekken'' **Jin Kazama **Ogre *Undyne (Undertale) Completed Fights * Akuma VS Bass * Akuma vs Boros * Cinder vs. Akuma * Akuma vs Darth Maul * Akuma vs Darth Vader * Donkey Kong vs Akuma * Akuma VS Garnet * Ghost Rider vs. Akuma * Akuma vs Hulk * Akuma VS Iris Heart * Akuma vs Iron Fist * Kenshiro vs Akuma * Akuma vs Madara Uchiha * Akuma VS Nightmare * Akuma VS Noob Saibot * Akuma VS Raiden * Raoh vs Akuma * Akuma vs Saitama * Scorpion VS Akuma * Shao Kahn vs. Akuma * Akuma vs Shinnok * Akuma vs Wario * Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long History Akuma and his brother Gouken were students of Goutetsu and were tauught a nameless life-threatening martial art that incorporates elements of Karate, Judo, and Kempo. After Gouken left as he was unable to accept the fighting style's violent nature and Dark Hado, Akuma continued and lost his humanity from embracing the Dark Hado prior to killing Goutetsu and completely estranging himself from Gouken while searching for worthy opponents. Akuma's contempt for Gouken lead to his older brother's assumed death and becoming a nemesis to Ryu. Death Battle Info (Official) Gou Hadoken *Total Control *Can Fire Multiple at Once *Shinku-Hadoken *Can be Charged *Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadoken) Special Moves And Attacks *Gou Shoryuken "Dragonfist" *"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick *Ashuru Senku (Teleport) *Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" Super Arts *Messatsu-Gou-Rasen (Basically, Messatsu Hadouken) *Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon" *Literally Tranlsates to "Instant Hell Murder" *Misogi *Messatsu-Gou-Senppu *Messatsu-Gou-Shoryu Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 178 cm | 5'10" *Weight: 80 kg | 176 lbs Shin Akuma *AKA True Demon, True Ogre, True Devil *Hair turns white, skin darkens, gi turn purple *Utilizes Akuma's full power *No longer holds back in this form *Only used when facing worthy opponents Oni Feats *Defeated Gouken, Ken Masters, Gen, M. Bison, and Gill *Held his own against Oro (outcome unknown) *Can withstand pressures underwater *Destroyed a submarine with a simple Tatsumaki *Destroyed an island with Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Bathed in a volcano with no damage *Parted the seas with a single punch *Can take Gen's pressure point attacks *Arguably most powerful Street Fighter *One shotted a meteor as Shin Akuma (Non-Canon) *Battled Asura for 500 years (Non-Canon) *Cracked the moon (Non-Canon) Flaws *Horrible stamina (gameplay) *Lost to Gouken in first battle Respect Threads * Respect Akuma Gallery Street Fighter - Akuma.png|Akuma Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Arcade Version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Shin Akuma.png|Shin Akuma AkumaSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE SF3_SGS.jpg|Akuma's Raging Demon oni.png|Oni Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution.png|Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Street Fighter - Shin Akuma artwork.png|Shin Akuma artwork SFVAkuma.png|Akuma as he appears in Street Fighter V Trivia Category:Male Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Capcom Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Demon Category:Ki Users Category:Warrior Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Playable Character Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants